


Up to Speed

by slightlyjillian



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 1x03 Earth Kills. Their lives may depend on that wall. Murphy believes it. Jasper knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to Speed

**Author's Note:**

> In Murphy's Law: when Octavia accuses Murphy of trying to kill Jasper, the repeated information seemed like news to him. Did they really go a week without telling Jasper? Then I started to wonder what that week might have looked like. Many possibilities. This one is indulgent. Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

It was almost dark. Murphy prowled the wall looking for vulnerabilities. The kids moved out of the way as they saw him approaching. No one met his gaze, but everyone watched, spellbound, as Murphy inspected their work. 

The two boys in front of Murphy shuffled to the side betraying sore feet. He scanned the sloppy braid of wood, gaps where some effort could have slotted the logs closer together. He slowly ghosted his finger along the bend of one plank, then with a crack he swung his fist around to punch the nearest boy in the face. 

"Listen," Murphy said, yanking the other kid closer. He glared at the first boy who clutched his nose. Assessing no retaliation, he continued. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I will share this. You don't want me to learn your name." He shoved the boy away. Slapped his hands together. "I will know your name if this part of the wall isn't tighter than _Jaha's ass_ by first light."

"Ok," the first kid acknowledged, head tilted to the side and eyes fixed on the dirt. He had his sleeve up to his nose catching the slow leak of blood. 

Murphy tossed his head, sneering. It was getting impossible to keep everyone under control with their loyalties bouncing between whatever crap Clarke was insinuating underneath Bellamy's defense building organization. Bellamy didn't spend enough time at the wall, and Murphy was spread thin ensuring that the work continued. He hadn't even seen Mbege since they'd left the tent at the start of the day.

"I'm tired," the second boy admitted.

"Stop crying," Murphy groaned. "Do you think the Grounders wouldn't do much worse? That's why we're building a wall. Idiot."

Satisfied he'd been heard, Murphy turned to continue his inspection. A taller, lean boy stood near by in the shadows watching. Squinting, Murphy couldn't quite make out who it was. Dark hair grew wild around a gaunt expression. He fidgeted with pale hands. His jaw chewed seeming at a loss as to what he wanted to say.

"Get back to work," Murphy ordered. Generally. To everyone. Nothing would get done without someone enforcing the plan. He continued to the next section of the wall. The kids there had already pulled themselves to their feet in order to look busy. 

"Hey!"

Murphy hesitated. The voice had come from the shadows. He took another step. 

"Hold up," the same voice continued. "Hey! You're John Murphy, right?"

"And if you know that much," Murphy pivoted, letting a humorous lilt enter his tone. "Then why aren't you…" His words trail off and waited. Guarded. 

Goggles Boy approached with a rather dainty step. Not unlike the bizarre deer they had seen migrating through the woods. The last Murphy had heard, Jasper had been healing in the drop ship. A waste of time and medicine in one estimation, but life was life. 

"I just wanted to talk," Jasper supplied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not… skipping out on work. They gave me a light duty shift. Earlier." He chuckled, sheepishly and full of remorse. 

"So," Murphy interjected. "Talk."

"I get it," Jasper hurried to say. "You're right. It's dangerous. The grounders. Out there." He flapped his arm to the distance then brought it in close to wrap around himself. He seemed unsure of exactly what he wanted to say. He settled, "I get it."

An unlikely calm soothed the irritation lingering over Murphy. He glanced around. The delays on the wall were proof of the limitations of working under loyalty alone. Loyalty to Bellamy. Or Clarke. It was imperfect. 

Fear got people moving. 

He turned back to Jasper, who couldn't hide the tremors of his experience. Murphy let his eyes drag over the other boy. What leverage was possible here? But Jasper had practically offered himself on a plate, and Murphy had seen very little in the way of genuine volunteers. 

"Grounders are dangerous. Okay," Murphy tipped. "So why aren't you hiding with your…" Murphy could almost picture the other one. The walking pharmacy who co-existed with Jasper in the Sky Box. "…boyfriend?"

"Oh," Jasper breathed. His lips pulled back in a smile, stopped, then tried again. "He's got a job to do and my hands." He paused. "I can't help him. I can't…" Jasper held up his hands. Murphy watched the digits violently rock and shiver. 

"I need to do something," Jasper finished.

Murphy grabbed Jasper's hand, gripped it tight and still to give a single shake. He didn't let go until Jasper's face lit up with sudden realization. 

"You're with me," Murphy agreed. "We'll get this wall built."

Jasper's smile was small, but carried more sincerely than Murphy had seen in his lifetime. 

Murphy breathed a laugh, "Now can you walk, or do I have to find someone to carry you around for inspections?"

"No, no," Jasper quipped, nervously. When Murphy released his hand, Jasper stared at his momentarily calm fingers. Then he looked up, immeasurably pleased. "I can walk."

"Yes, you can," Murphy mocked. 

Fear could be useful. Jasper had lots of fear. And Murphy could control that. What he couldn't control was the impulsive tug to smile back at Jasper. 

"You might be more useful alive than dead," Murphy admitted. 

"What?" Jasper acted as if he didn't understand.

"Nevermind," dismissed Murphy, shaking away the memory of Jasper's screams. "It's a different day. Night and day, that's all it takes to change things completely."

.:.

The Sky Box kids had a healthy distrust of rhetoric, as much as they loved a rousing, soothing speech from Bellamy Blake. Each morning Murphy sent Mbege and his inner circle to make sure the workers got out of their tents and pitched in on the wall. Bellamy did an early sweep, smiling and making small talk. Often Roma was with him as she stared down the more infatuated girls.

But after Bellamy's initial check-in, the work of the day was left to Murphy. He had put off walking the wall to oversee the construction of their first watch tower. It was only a dozen feet from the drop ship herself, so they had a crowd of lingering spectators. 

"Get a good look and get along," Murphy shouted. "Unless you want to chip in and help?" The gawking kids drifted away, only to be replaced with new faces as errands rolled through the day. A hunting party stopped to talk to their friends. Murphy broke that up with more threats.

"I hate this damn wall," Murphy admitted when Jasper appeared. 

"I love it," Jasper retorted, contrary without any derision. "And you do too. I know that this part of it was your idea."

"They had something like it in the Sky Box," Murphy murmured, almost to himself, as he watched as one set of hands lifted an assembled ledge to another set of hands waiting higher on the wall. 

"But Bellamy didn't know that," Jasper shrugged. "You had to convince him."

Murphy smiled, turning to stare at Jasper. "What is it? All these compliments? Is there something that you want?"

"What?" Jasper flinched. "What! No. Nothing like that."

Murphy tilted his head, puzzled. Everything about Jasper seemed sincere. It was annoying, but at the same time Murphy wanted something for himself. Some _indulgence_. Jasper wouldn't take anything that wasn't allowed to him. Jasper didn't want to lead. He was a foot stool. Support. Pathetic and equal parts adorable. He probably bent in all the right places. 

"I remember you," Murphy said, turning away to scan the supply pile. It disappeared faster than it was refilled. This part of the wall was the tallest yet. If he stood close he could see nothing but wall and the sky overhead. He corrected, "Well, actually, I remember your boyfriend."

"Maybe I should explain," Jasper started, patiently as if reciting a prepared speech

"He paid for your protection on level four," Murphy continued. "Mbege needed help with that one jackass. What was his name, that bully who was so interested in you…?"

"Lagerfeld?" Jasper whispered, as if the summoned dead could drop from the sky. 

"Lagerfeld," Murphy repeated, knowing he had Jasper's attention. "That sounds familiar. I had six already under my protection. Did you know Mbege was on level four? He was able to meet my price to cross levels after the rather significant donation from your…"

"He's not my boyfriend," Jasper said quickly, speech forgotten. He stared back at the drop ship which held his friend inside. "I didn't realize."

Killing Lagerfeld had been ninja: access to the cell, cut lights, and an almost too short foot of wire. The surprise attack hadn't given them enough of an advantage. Mbege still had a scar on the back of his head from where he'd been thrown into the wall. Murphy, being smaller, had been able to hook his legs around Lagerfeld and the wire around his neck. He had clung onto Lagerfeld's back like a spider until the nasty kid quit twitching.

"Lagerfeld was a scary son of a bitch," Murphy shrugged. "But he didn't expect anyone to have the ability to pull him down. Your boy did a lot of people a huge favor asking me in to take care of that one." He paused, treading lightly. "You didn't even realize, did you?"

Jasper's lips pressed together in a sort of resolve. Murphy had to drag his eyes away. If he'd noticed Jasper back then, if Murphy had paid attention to Jasper, maybe things would have been different.

.:.

"You need to take a break," Jasper advised, appearing just as Murphy drooped to the ground with his back against the wall. Jasper had been carrying a bushel of drying plants across the camp. Selecting one with a blossom, he showed it to Murphy while moving to sit beside him. 

"I am trying to take a break," Murphy grumbled, swatting away the plant. It carried a strong, not unpleasant, perfume. 

"Sure you are," Jasper replied, indulgent and unheeding of the dirty looks that Murphy directed at him. "This part looks pretty good," Jasper indicated, tapping the metal behind his head. "Looks like skin and bones here. Like we're sitting inside a giant whale."

Murphy put his head in his hands. "I need a break," he added, "Alone." 

"Now, I don't know if I agree with that," Jasper murmured. He swung his head so he was breathing close to Murphy's ear. "Dax is in a bad mood. I heard Bellamy tell him to dunk himself in the snake river. But when Dax slunk off, he complained to that one guy from level three, the one who pounded around with the tall blond girl who dumped him for Pascal…"

"She was blonde?" Murphy laughed. He could care less about camp gossip, but Jasper's storytelling could entertain.

"Not the point," Jasper whined. "The guy told Dax that you were over here all by yourself."

Murphy went still. 

"And now you're not," Jasper concluded. 

"Well," Murphy said. His mouth went dry and he had no more words.

"I don't know what help I can offer. I realize I'm not much," Jasper filled the emptiness. He crossed his legs and bent forward. "I take my lap around the wall to remind people the Grounders are real. Sometimes I have to show them the wound on my chest. If that's all it takes to help make us safe, I can do that. But that's not all it takes, is it?"

"No," agreed Murphy. "Hey, Jasper…" He waited until Jasper turned his head. All pretty eyes and lips and awkward affection. Murphy grabbed Jasper's chin and pushed forward. 

The kiss was aborted when Jasper collapsed back on his hands. 

"So," Jasper's brain was spinning out of his mouth and clogged his eyes with surprise. "Dax is going to be here any minute. And I love Octavia. So… there's that."

"Whatever," Murphy shrugged, resuming his original position against the wall. 

"And when I said Monty wasn't my boyfriend, I didn't mean…"

"I gather," stated Murphy. He kicked out his legs, getting comfortable. The earth around the wall was mostly torn up and dirt packed, but he found enough grass to tangle his fingers. He indulged in subtly ripping it up into his fist. "I'm up to speed, Jasper. Are you?"

"Do you want me to get someone else?" Jasper tried again. But it was too late. Dax appeared without preamble and without caution. 

"I have a problem," Dax announced, glancing away from Murphy only long enough to dismiss Jasper as a non-threat.

"Oh, and what's that?" Murphy inquired, indifferent. Murphy already knew that Dax liked to kick up a fuss. Then act on the complaint. Dax usually regretted everything the next day, and he never learned.

"Bellamy is the problem," continued Dax. "How long are you going to let him fuck around with us? With you? I don't even recognize you anymore, Murphy. I saw the way he talked to you after Atom died. Are we… are _you_ just going to do everything that he says?"

Murphy watched, quietly, as Dax continued to complain. Even while sitting, Murphy knew that he loomed over Dax. Not because he could take Dax in a fight, no--that was too close to call. But because Murphy knew Dax. The kid hated to have anyone watch. He was a coward. A coward who could be bought.

"What do you want, Dax?" Murphy interrupted. He lifted his hand and scattered the grass from his fingers. "What do you think you should get that the rest of us have and you don't?"

Dax quit, drawing back and pondering how best to answer.

"What do you think _Bellamy_ has that you _want_?" Murphy challenged. After a pause, he laughed low and bitter. "Yeah, that's how it is. I'm up to speed, Dax. Are you?"

Jasper wobbled a little during the exchange, but shot Murphy a conspiratorial grin at that last comment. Unmanned, Dax continued with his pointless grumbling. Murphy stopped listening. He tilted his head back and recognized better the first sprinkles of rain. It caused many things to grow, to change. But so far, he didn't feel any different at all.

Then Jasper laughed.

.:.

"How do you get your own tent?" Jasper asked, somehow making it sound like a pick-up line. 

Murphy ignored him. He'd started to notice a pattern about Jasper. The kid showed up around Murphy when his other friends were too busy to indulge Jasper's healing eccentricities.

"I noticed the second watch tower isn't taking as long to build," Jasper continued, nosily lifting the items Murphy had claimed for himself. A variety of clips. His jacket. The rolled up hammock. An empty can that held Murphy assortment of weapons. Jasper pulled each out and dropped them clattering back inside. By the fifth sharp blade, Jasper paused. "How many knives do you need?"

"I lost mine," Murphy grumbled. "Can't find the right… _balance_ to replace it."

"Irritating," allowed Jasper. "Do you remember where you lost it? Maybe we can…"

"Yes, and it's gone. I've looked," Murphy clipped, abrupt and irritated. He stopped sharpening his sixth attempt, and scowled. "If you're here to complain about Monty or Bellamy's sister, you can find someone else to listen."

"Oh," Jasper raised his hands in surrender. Barely able to stand upright in the center of Murphy's tent, his fingertips grazed the material. "Am I that obvious?"

"Painfully," Murphy turned away. 

"Do you think I have a chance with Octavia?" Jasper dropped his arms and glanced away.

"You have," Murphy started, annoyed. "You have bout as much of a chance with Octavia as I do with her brother." He let Jasper digest that confession, then continued, "Which means about zero."

"Does he _know_?" Jasper's tone turned embarrassingly gleeful. Murphy huffed, his mission accomplished. Jasper was an incurable gossip. "That's… not so unexpected, I guess." Jasper pulled at his chin. "Objectively? I suppose Bellamy's handsome… if that's what you go for."

"You're the one sweet on his sister," Murphy interrupted. "So do you want to still be here when Mbege gets back or are you going to sleep in your own tent?"

"Did Bellamy give you this tent?" Jasper slapped his fist into his palm. "Maybe he does favor you! Which, by your logic, means I still have a shot with Octavia."

" _Favor_?" scoffed Murphy. At one time, he had wondered if he had a bond to Bellamy, but even their friendship seemed unlikely during the past four days. "Let's test that out, see who he gives this tent to next."

"Are you going somewhere?" Jasper asked, watching as Murphy stood from his bedding and headed to the exit. 

"Yeah, I'm going stargazing," Murphy lied, his tongue dry as the leaves that blew up against the wall. 

"Want company?" Jasper followed.

"Only if you're sharing some of Monty's moonshine."

.:.

"But our part of the wall is finished," complained one of the kids who ran in circles with Drew and Miller. Bellamy had been giving them some additional training and as a consequence, they gave Murphy a hard time about enhancements to the portion of the wall built nearest to their tents. 

Murphy had decided that Bellamy's attention only made these kids act all entitled. Deep down they were still stupid shits.

"Yes," Murphy observed. He stepped closer to their section of the construction, noticing the mismatched edges he could use as toe-holds and then proceeded to demonstrate how easily he could climb the wall. When he reached the top he spun around and sat, patting the highest point as if he expected them to join him. "It's a great view from up here. I can see, who is it? _Fox._ She's using the shower."

Jasper laughed, then guiltily hid it behind his fist like a cough. Even from the height of the wall, Murphy couldn't miss the pleased humor of Jasper's gaze. 

"This is why we're adding the spikes." Murphy raised his voice. "So our Grounder friends can't just _slip over_ the wall. It's too easy. Get off your asses and get to work." 

Once satisfied that the spikes would be spaced and angled to his specifications, Murphy moved along. Then he turned to yell, "When I come back I want so many spikes placed the Grounders will have to grow wings to fly over our wall."

Jasper tagged along, but he didn't laugh to Murphy's disappointment. 

"I thought it was funny," Murphy grumbled. He shoved his hands into his pant pockets and tossed his head back. 

"You have a weird sense of humor," Jasper admitted. They knocked shoulders accidentally, so Jasper pulled a few feet farther away. He added, "I know you put those roaches in Roma's soup."

"She sneaks seconds," Murphy shrugged. "Someone had to teach her a lesson before anyone else started to follow her example."

"I don't think that teaches anyone a lesson, Murph," Jasper cautioned. He drifted another foot away. Murphy stopped walking and glared. 

"Are you scared of me?" Murphy asked. 

"Maybe a little," admitted Jasper. "Sometimes I feel safer with you, too. You don't try to tell me to get over my terror of the Grounders."

Murphy wondered at his own reaction, the match strike of fast and brief warmth. As if having Jasper's approval in some fashion might make him happier. It seemed so dangerously close to being _fond_.

"A few bugs in the food never hurt anyone," Murphy excused. Then he laughed, "I didn't expect her to actually bite into one! Mmm, protein."

"That was gross," Jasper gagged. But he'd fallen into step with Murphy, as close as ever, all without further convincing.

.:.

Rain slowed the normal tasks of the next day. Most of the teens had kept cover in their tents or in the drop ship. Except for the unfortunate few that Bellamy assigned to watch from the wall.

Murphy swept his hair back from his brow only to have it fall, dripping wet, into his eyes again. The steady drizzle meant a shorter line at the make-shift shower stall, a vulnerable location Murphy typically avoided. But if he was going to get soaked to the bone he might as well make the process worthwhile. He shed his clothes, but brought them into the shower with him. 

The bucket was overflowing due to the rain. He caught the bobbing tin cup. Biting back his shock at the sudden cold, he poured the contents over his head. He dipped the cup in to the bucket, filling it again, and repeated the process. Shivering, he soaked his undershirt, then used it to scrub down. The friction of vigorous warmth chased his movements. 

The wind caught the privacy curtain, the cloth smacking against his skin, briefly sticking and blocking the lazy patterns of the rain. 

He dressed, finally, forgoing his socks as he'd rather find some place to dry them, an indulgence for later. Throwing the curtain aside, Murphy stepped right into the other boy. 

The kid's eyes sparkled with victory once realizing he'd managed to surprise Murphy. At the same time, Murphy failed to remember his name.

"You're Jasper's friend," he muttered, letting his eyelids droop in mild indifference. 

"Monty," the other boy confirmed. He kept his arms crossed and his legs slight apart. Not a posture that worried Murphy, except that the kid seemed determined to continue their interaction.

Murphy shot a look into the distance. It seemed they were alone. And there were places he would much rather be, if the little guy would only move. Murphy said, "Get out of my way."

"No, see, I have something I want to say to you."

"Yeah, and what is that?" asked Murphy, the atmosphere causing his shoulders to stiffen and he returned his stare to Monty's face.

"I'm Jasper's friend," Monty said plainly.

"I think we've already established that," Murphy smirked. "Anything else?"

"He's still recovering, and he doesn't need you confusing things for him."

"Like what?" Murphy threw out his arms. "What could possibly be confusing down here?"

Monty leaned back, but didn't move his planted feet. "You're _not_ his friend."

Murphy pursed his lips. The rain water dripped from his forelock and briefly clung to his nose before falling free. Finally, he shoved Monty to the side. After taking two steps, Murphy paused to growl in Monty's ear. "Do I act like I'm trying to make friends down here?"

Murphy continued along the path, shaking his head as he heard Monty's delayed retort. 

"You're a creep!"

.:.

After nearly a week of interacting with Jasper to fill the solitary moments of his day, Murphy had to admit he missed the distraction when the other boy failed to show up for the surveillance of the wall building. Dull, unsatisfying hours of watching Connor try to flirt with Harper. The littlest kids wandered off if they weren't given regular updates on what to do next. 

Murphy reached into his pouch for another pinch of berries, the snack being handed out that day, only to find he'd absently emptied the bag. Snarling, he stuffed it into his pocket and surveyed the workers for anyone slacking. They always had a surge in production if he could find _someone_ to yell at.

He caught two figures moving away from the wall. Jasper. And Octavia.

Jasper started pacing, ten feet then pivoting to stagger another ten. Octavia matched his movements, pressing in close and speaking urgently. Murphy had no reason to meander closer to the pair. Octavia wasn't on wall duty and Jasper still had Clarke's orders to take it easy. 

He did it anyway.

"Alright, you can have a break" Octavia said, arms in the air and her back to Murphy. "But I'm coming back in an hour and we are doing this." She squeezed Jasper's arm, then trotted toward the drop ship.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you," Jasper murmured to Octavia's retreating form. 

"She didn't hear you," Murphy approached, watching for Jasper's reaction. So many things on Earth were more important than mooning over a pretty face. Murphy understood that. Why couldn't Jasper?

Jasper drooped, the whole length of him bending under the weight of his own insecurities. "She wants me to be brave. I _need_ to be brave…"

"Brave?" Murphy laughed, "How so? Or do you actually mean stupid?"

"She wants me to try going outside the camp," admitted Jasper, his gaze somewhat lost and wistful in Murphy's estimation.

"If anyone else in the camp understands why we need the wall. It's you, Jasper," Murphy said, realizing he wanted to console Jasper's terror as much as Octavia wanted to liberate him. The broken boy had attracted them both. But what was best for Jasper? 

What was best for Murphy? Fear made people listen. Jasper was naturally afraid. The workers listened to Jasper.

Murphy tactically reached out to set his hand where Octavia's had been. "Grounders are real. They attacked, captured and strung you up. Hell, they only want to _kill_ us if they get the chance. Wells is proof of that." He didn't let go, waiting for Jasper to meet his gaze. "I'm up to speed, Jasper. Are you?"

Jasper nodded, oddly bashful. 

"Ok then," Murphy agreed, stepping back. For the moment, they had relative privacy. But in the open spaces of the camp, someone could always overhear. "Don't let yourself be persuaded into something you don't want to do by a pretty face. You've got to tell me if someone's bothering you." 

"Octavia is…" Jasper started.

"Octavia is going to get herself _killed_ if she keeps doing her own thing," Murphy corrected. In saying so, his thoughts flirted with an amusing idea. He scanned their surroundings for any prospective candidates. Grounder danger was unknown. A surprise variable. But danger could be a controlled experience as well. And nothing persuaded a person toward compliance more than a good scare.

"I was going to say," Jasper quipped with a surge of humor and energy, "Octavia is a lot like you."

Murphy stared, unamused. The chilling pool of anger filled up to his ankles, rapidly rising toward his hips and chest and neck.

"No listen," Jasper joked. "You both keep tabs on me and have all these ideas about what's best for me. You have all these notions about what's best for everybody." He paused, wistfully watching the empty space where Octavia had been last. "That's part of what I love about you guys. You do what you have to do."

The anger sloshed and stilled somewhere around Murphy's eyes. He blinked it back before it could overflow. 

Never losing the distant expression, Jasper turned to Murphy asking, "Would you kill me? If you thought you had to…"

Murphy didn't answer. He didn't want to think about the answer. The moment shifted as if a shared vision. Means, opportunity, and motivation. Before he even knew this boy Murphy had killed for him. A week ago, Murphy had wanted Jasper dead just to help him shut up. And now? 

Impulsively, Murphy recognized he might have found a limit. A threat of true weakness. 

Jasper tilted his head to the ground, almost perfectly shifting his expression into a smile as if he had never asked. "No," Jasper mused. "We're too much alike."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Murphy retorted, breathing in relief. 

"Hopeless romantics for the Blake siblings," Jasper laughed. "Except you would actually pull Bellamy's pig-tails if he had them."

Murphy's gaze drifted toward a couple of the rough kids who pulled their weight often enough to deserve a little break. And they could pull a prank on anyone foolish enough to step outside the wall. Murphy warned, "Don't do everything Octavia asks you.”

"Sure, I'll stop," Jasper agreed. "As soon as you stop listening to Bellamy."

.:.

Later that day, Bellamy actually showed up at the wall and stood next to Murphy. Bellamy nodded through the report of Murphy's work during the week. The watchtower functioned impressively. The progress met with Bellamy's expectations, a measure that Murphy had only been able to guess at while left to his own devices. 

The older boy stopped his barrage of questions with a brief, "Good work. Keep it up."

Murphy realized, with Jasper's rippling laughter underscoring Murphy's thoughts, that he was also compromised by Bellamy's approval. It made Murphy furious as much as he wanted to _show off_ for Bellamy. 

It was the same type of desire that would send a terrified kid outside the wall to impress a girl only to get badly spooked again. Murphy might have felt a little bad about setting that up. 

Still, he reckoned that sometimes kindness hid behind ruthless behavior. That's what living on the Ark had taught them. So Murphy would be the person to yell until the wall was built, reinforced and complete. He would earn Bellamy's respect. He would remind Jasper that everything Murphy did was to keep Jasper alive and safe.

Murphy set events in motion. It was going to be a great end to a successful week. 

He tilted his head, listening. Some kids were stalling, complaining about being thirsty again. He glanced at Bellamy who remained distracted watching one of the little kids he favored.

Murphy accepted who he had to be for them to survive. Fear got people moving. 


End file.
